Unreasonable Reason
by Greenlies
Summary: Should I call him out? I want to see him... But I have no reason why... Will I just be a bother to him? *fixed  i guess?


A.N: English is my 2nd language... Since in fairy tail there's no such a thing called cellular phone... This is what happened **Stellar key = Cellular Phone.**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro mashima

* * *

><p><strong>Unreasonable Reason<strong>

_There's always one night when you miss someone so much, but you're just too embarrassed to admit it._

The golden key was rested on her side as she starred at it with agony filling her empty stomach. She poked the golden key with her finger and pouted, "bad… this is bad…" It was already 03.00 AM in the morning but her mind was as fresh as tomatoes at Fiore's market. She rolled to the other side of the bed and turned her back to the key. She closed her eyes for a while but decided once again to sneak a little peek on her dearest golden key again.

_What a freak! My heart is beating like hell just by looking at it... It's just a stupid key damn it!  
><em>  
>It wouldn't even budge when she prayed to God, and she was Atheist to begin with. Now she knew she was panicking all over it for nothing. She knew that it was the weirdest of the weirdest thing about women or was it just her?<p>

She just had these small wishes that he would suddenly pop out of the stellar world and says something nice to her.

At 03.00 AM in the morning? Oh please… Don't get your hopes up.

"should I…" She muttered and turned her body to the key again. She grabbed the stellar key and swung it to the air, "um…". She dropped down and closed her eyes in surrender, "never mind…." She bit down her lips as she closed her eyes. Exhaling the regret she's been dumped on the corner of her tiny heart.

_Damn… I just can't sleep like this._

The brown eyes of hers was opened up again, "I could see his face everywhere even when I close my eyes." She lifted the key again in front of her face, "Should I…?" she titled her head, watching the faint glow of the Leo key she held in the mid air.

She shook her head to sides and sighed as she buried her face to the pillow. "I can't..." she whined and punched the pillow to relieve her stress.

I should try to sleep again… maybe counting sheep would work...

_One Aries, two Aries, three Aries, four Aries… Fife Lo- I mean Aries_

It was no use. Her head was just filled with him. She played with her hair, and it was reminded her of how he brushed her golden hair with his hand. She looked outside of the window the stars would just remind her of him. She turned her head to her dresser and his image picking the right cloth for her would appear. Turning her attention to the trash can won't work either, the image of him got his head stuck on the trash can still make her laugh no matter how long that moment had happened.

A moment of silence now hanging on the air surrounding her, a very long sigh came out from her peach-colored lips. "Why…? I can't think of any reason to do it…"

"…"

"OH!" She got up from her bed and slammed the pillow with her hands, "maybe… just maybe… if I just go for it, I'll think of some excuse later!"

"LUCY!" A familiar loud voice was banging her ear drums.

Lucy was shrieked in panic, "Loki…? What are you?"

"You're so mean Lucy!" Loke's eyes were seemed to be a bit teary and red, "You've been avoiding me and not calling me out even once for about two weeks!" he jumped to her bed and pressed his nose to hers.

She blushed. His face was too close to hers, just a few inches away, and she could reach that lips and snatch a kiss, "It's been that long?"

Now he looked more in pain than ever, "I-I even cancel all of my dates in past few weeks, since I'm worried that you might call me out of the blue… but instead… you neglect me! You prefer to spend your precious free time with Plue, Virgo and Caprico instead of me! You cheater! You… you… how could…"

"Leo's gate… CLOSE!" Lucy's heart was beating too hard, the moment her head was full with him and hungry for his voice. He just popped out of nowhere and ranting about such a trivial stuff. It's not exactly what she wished to happen, but it still really bad for her heart. She inhaled a huge amount of oxygen to refresh her messy mind.

Why did she close his gate again?

"..."

"What have I done?" Lucy yelled in panic, "Loki I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

She wasn't ready to answer all of his bizarre questions. Lucy grinned at the fact that he actually came here at 03.46 in the morning just to rant about why she didn't call him out in the first place… she didn't even know herself. She didn't have any reasons why, or did she? Or did she even need one? If she doesn't have one she could always just make one right?

"Gate of Leo… Open up please…" with such a weak voice she called him out again, it was a bit amusing for her to see his expression was in a total state of shock, but she definitely not proud of what she had done earlier to make his face freeze just like that, but it was still cute.

"What is the meaning of this!" He grabbed her by the arms and started to shake her really hard. "When I'm in the middle of letting out my anger, you can't just suddenly close the gate and suddenly open it again…!" and then he stopped. His heart was torn to pieces when she closed his gates without even answering one of his thousands questions, "do… you hate me? That much?" that painful look was formed once again.

"No! No! No!" she embraced him with so much force, "It's… it's just that I…"

"…?"

"I really really want to call you out, but I don't have any reason to do that... And you usually just out on a date and Virgo would have come out instead... And it IS kind of obnoxious sometimes, and plus it made me feel mess up and now I think that you might hate me for saying that you are a bit obnoxious and damn it I really just wanted to cry at one point but still the tears won't come out, I'm so angry at you but also at myself who literally wanted to break your key in two so that I wouldn't have the urge to call you again even if I did I wouldn't be able to since I broke your key and now I can't stop myself from panicking and-" Loke cold finger shut down Lucy's endless speech.

Loki smiled in relieve as he saw her trembling with the red deep blush clouded on her cheeks, even her ears were dipped in red. That small figure in his arms was so tempting and alluring. "So… you finally have a reason to call me now…?"

"Yes!" she nodded with confidence.

"What is it Lucy…?" he gulped down his saliva from the tense of waiting for her answer.

She smiled to him, "I miss you"

_****...END...****_

* * *

><p>P.S:I have fun writing this...<p>

_Review please~ ^ v ^b_

P.P.S: So... My previous lappy is robbed... So I can't post the 2nd chapter of _Suffocate Me_... well... Because I forgot how to continue it and everything was in that lappy!


End file.
